


Всё равно

by Hagire_Kou



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagire_Kou/pseuds/Hagire_Kou
Summary: Герои должны спасать мир, а что случится с ними в процессе - дело десятое.
Kudos: 2





	Всё равно

**Author's Note:**

> [thanks yoshuisfiru for proofreading 💜](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiu)

Рицка Фуджимару, единственный дееспособный Мастер на всю Халдею, упорно тренируется днем и ночью. Тренированное тело лучше перенесет нагрузку, которую оказывают магические цепи, быстрая реакция поможет избегать опасностей, которые несут временные аномалии, а выносливость позволит встречать невзгоды чуть более стойко. Роман советует ему не перенапрягаться, дает какие-то отвары, от которых мучает оскомина, подсовывает под руку древние гримуары о Слугах и универсальном круге призыва, а еще конфеты с лимонной начинкой.  
  
Рицка читает и просвещается, выцарапывает руны стальным пером, делает заметки на планшете, учится контролировать токи праны. В общем, ведет себя, как образцовый спаситель мира. Если у него что-то не получается, он либо пробует до победного, либо вздыхает и переключается на другие задачи. Задач много, поэтому заскучать невозможно.  
  
Машу суетится вокруг, приносит чай в большой цветастой кружке, помогает нести книги и тихонько сидит рядом, когда он читает. Рицка краем глаза замечает, как Машу уходит глубоко в себя, обращаясь к той другой душе, с которой они теперь на пару делят одно тело, и губы ее трогает робкая теплая улыбка. Машу говорила, что это похоже на свет в груди, которому не страшен ни холод, ни мрак, ни разбитое будущее. Машу говорит, что верит в своего Мастера, что в него верит вся Халдея.  
  
Мы должны вернуть будущее человечества.  
  
В ее голосе столько уверенности, что Фуджимару кивает ей, мягко забирает из ее рук книгу, которую она держит вверх ногами и просит хранить эту уверенность всегда. Машу от этих слов краснеет, робко касается его руки прохладными тонкими пальцами и с разрешения покидает библиотеку, пытаясь унять колотящееся сердце.  
  
Рицка держит лицо до победного, а потом безупречная линия его улыбки идет волнами, расходится, обнажая зубы, и он смыкает челюсти на собственном запястье, давя животный, отчаянный стон.  
  
Спаситель мира не должен испытывать страх.  
  
Спаситель мира не должен чувствовать усталость.  
  
Спаситель мира должен без сомнения прокладывать дорогу в светлое счастливое будущее, а не чувствовать вину от того, что остался жив.  
  
Рицка не спрашивал у Романа, сколько человек пережили взрыв. Понял по глазам, что не стоит. Официально потери минимальны, но все пострадавшие в ледяном полумагическом сне, как мясо в морозилке, отложенное до лучших времен. Спасать их слишком накладно, слишком невыгодно, потому что просто некого спасать. Роман никогда не скажет этого, но правда таится в паузах между его словами.  
  
Рицка не спрашивает у Романа, быстрой ли была гибель всего человечества.  
  
Рицка не хочет этого знать.  
  
Рицка обзвонил каждый номер в контактах телефона, и ответом ему был только белый шум. Рицка давился не прошенными слезами, и в голове его билась одна-единственная мысль.  
  
Почему я?  
  
Почему именно я остался в живых?  
  
Рицка чувствует вину перед теми, кого бережно уложили в морозилку и оставили до лучших времен, Рицка чувствует вину перед близкими, которых не смог спасти, Рицка чувствует вину перед всем человечеством.  
  
Но времени на самобичевания и страдания на самом деле нет.  
  
Чтобы выковать из себя стереотипного спасителя человечества, нужно много времени и сил, поэтому ночами Фуджимару не видит ни снов, ни кошмаров.  
  
Рицка выходит из библиотеки таким, каким его привыкли видеть обитатели Халдеи, единственным доказательством его срыва были два саднящих полукружья на запястье. Остаток дня Фуджимару проведет в тренировочном зале, вечером упадет на кровать, поскуливая от боли в перетруженных мышцах, утро начнет с чтения древних книг, пока доктор Роман не отправит его на другое, новое задание по спасению мира.  
  
С которым он справится или умрет.  
  
— Фуджимару-кун, — доктор Роман подходит к нему, кладет руку на плечо, — можно тебя на пару слов? — на его ладони блестела колючая, переливающаяся всеми цветами радуги, звезда.  
  
Рицка не знает, чего он хочет, но видит по глазам, что это сломает его жизнь окончательно.  
  
Вот только нельзя сломать жизнь того, кто уже умер вместе с теми сорока семью ребятами и всем человечеством.  
  
— Да, конечно.  
  
Звездочка в руке Романа обещает Рицке сожрать его душу по крохотным кусочкам, но Рицке все равно.  
  
Правда, все-рав-но.  
  
Стереотипные герои из комиксов и книг благословляют его на самоубийственное паломничество в бездну.  


**Author's Note:**

> [работа на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5675893)


End file.
